Dance Marathon Take 2
by isabellab1203
Summary: Set several years after the show ends after Rory and Jess have gotten back together. Takes place at the Dance Marathon. RoryxJess fluff. Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore GIrls or any of the characters in this story.


"Rory, wake up," Jess whispers as he shakes her gently.

"Why? The sun's not even up yet," she whines in response.

Jess sighs and pulls the covers off her creating a very annoyed noise.

"Just wake up. It's not that bad. You're going to be happy when you open your eyes," Jess smirks and looks down at himself. Clearly very pleased with his plan.

Rory opens one eye very hesitantly, but instantly opens the other when she spots Jess in full vintage-wear.

"What on Earth are you wearing?"

"Honestly, Rory, you've lived in this town your whole life and you don't know what I'm dressed up for?"

Jess continues to smirk as understanding crosses her face. Disappointment follows.

"But Jess! I didn't know to get anything to wear! You told me weeks ago the Dance-a-thon was a stupid town thing and you wouldn't be caught dead there." She fixes him with a withering stare.

"Huh? Did I say that?" He looks like he's enjoying himself entirely too much when he points to the corner of the room with Rory's closet. "Maybe something will, uh, surprise you?"

Rory has a very suspicious look on her face as she crosses the room and opens the closet doors. Her face lights up as she looks at a beautiful midnight blue dress with the perfect heels dangling from it.

"How in the world-why in the world-Jess!"

"Questions later, now get dressed or we'll be late."

Her only response was her giant smile as she danced out to the bathroom to change. Jess pats the pocket of his vintage pants with a devious smile on his face.

Jess walks into the dance practically pulling Rory along beside him.

"Coffee."

"Yes, Rory, we're going to find you coffee…Ahh, Luke!" Relief covers his face as he spots his Uncle Luke. Luke always has coffee at these things when he's with Lorelai.

"Luke, we need coffee," Jess says with a cool yet desperate look in his eyes.

"Jess, what the heck are you doing at this thing? I'm still trying to figure out how I got suckered into this thing. Taylor's got a giant megaphone and all I keep thinking is that I can't even dance!"

"Uncle Luke, I'll explain later. Coffee, do you have any?"

"Sure, I brought a couple mugs for Lorelai but it appears she's had some already."

Lorelai is in the corner dancing around Kirk yelling "I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!"

Jess thanks Luke as he heads back to ensure that Rory can stay awake through enough of this stupid thing.

Rory and Jess are dancing during Hour 8. Rory is starting to slow and he wants this to go perfectly. That won't happen if she's asleep.

Jess holds up his yellow card. "Taylor, I've got my yellow card!"

"Yes, yes, I see that. Fine, fine. Be back in time or your team is disqualified!" Taylor smirks. There's nothing he'd rather have the pleasure of doing than disqualifying Jess from a town event.

"That won't be a problem, Taylor." Jess laughs.

"Where are you going? What's wrong?" Rory asks with concern in her eyes.

"Just keep dancing," he says. Then, with one deep breath and a quick hand in his pocket, he bends onto one knee and looks up at her.

She stops dancing instantly and stares at him intently. Slowly, the other dancers begin to notice and gather around in a crowd. Even Lulu leaves Kirk to join the circle of townsfolk watching with awe. Kirk continues to dance while waving Lulu's yellow card in the air.

"Rory," he starts, nervously. "I have known that I loved you since the very first one of these crazy dances many years ago. I have known since that day in New York that this was what you wanted too. After all, you cut school for me." He smirks at her.

"That was one time!" She says this, yet she smiles softly as he talks.

"Me, you, even this ridiculous town. It's what I want. Now, you know I don't like this sentimental crap, but I know you like things traditional so here it goes. Rory, I have been made a better man by knowing you, and I can think of no better way to better me further than to allow me to be your husband."

"Stand up," she whispers.

His brow creases with worry at that response, but he does as she says.

"You're going to make one knucklehead of a husband."

"But that's a yes?" he says hopefully.

"It's a yes."

He kisses her and puts the ring on her finger.

Lulu breaks away from the crowd in order to return to Kirk, hoping they aren't disqualified. She makes her way out of the circle of people only to find Kirk, standing at the back of the crowd a couple feet away, watching with everyone else.

Luke whistles. "Never would have thought he'd have it in him."

Lorelai can't stop smiling. "Something in those Danes family genes, us Gilmores just can't help ourselves."


End file.
